A drop ceiling typically comprises a support structure for supporting ceiling panels of the drop ceiling below an existing ceiling. The support structure includes hangers for suspending ceiling frame members from the existing ceiling. The ceiling frame members, usually in the shape of an inverted T, comprise a vertical web for connection to the hangers and a horizontal web for supporting the ceiling panels on either side of the vertical web. The vertical web includes an enlarged crown with lower crown shoulders. In such a conventional drop ceiling, the panels are often held in place by their own weight or with the use of ceiling panel clips that engage the upper surface of the ceiling panels and hold the panels against the horizontal web of the ceiling frame members.